1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to a camera module with a zoom function.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical zoom camera includes a plurality of lenses therein. At least one lens is movable along an optical axis thereof, thus achieving a zooming function. However, the lens is easily diverted from the optical axis during movement, thus resulting in blurred images.
However, there is room for improvement.